Saturday Night Lights
by I.B.Fine
Summary: College AU! Severus and Hermione are in a typical college situation that happens in the fall.


_This is another Grape story. I don't own this. Please tell me what you think in a review so I can improve as a writer. Edited b **y**_ **AnniKay.**

 ** _OTP Competition 2: Round 2_**

 ** _The 'Can You Do It?' AU Extravaganza! (Challenge/Competition)..._**

 ** _Hexigon/Star of David_** Intermediate: Use the quote: "Behind every great man is a greater woman" as inspiration for your story.

* * *

Our story takes place at a four year college. This college used to a prominent University serving a vast undergrad population as well as graduate and professional students. However the university's good name went up in flames when a scandal broke out on the football team. But then public scrutiny was aimed at the university, other scandals came rushing as if someone had thrown open the floodgates. Due to vast legal issues the name of the college cannot be stated, but oh, how the mighty have fallen.

 **College football grossly diverted the funds badly needed for education and the arts.**

Hermione Granger was summarily appointed to the position of athletics director of this university today. While she was supposed to be coming in to her first year as a law professor, the provost had originally decided to draw straws for the AD position but given that none of the school's tenured professors wanted the position, he elected to just pick the new guy or in this case the new gal instead. That was how Hermione Granger became the youngest athletic director in the nation without any experience in the athletic realm to boot.

Severus Snape survived the final battle despite the spite of the fates. Since his survival, he had nothing to do with Magical Britain. The feeling was mutual from Wizarding Britain, so good riddance. However, all his work experience was in education and potions so he soon found himself immersed in academia once again. He became a chemistry professor for the woefully underfunded science department of the no longer esteemed university. Although, he spent a good portion of his life under the thumb of Albus F*****G Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, he wasn't ready for the potential for psychological torture that those above him could create.

The first person above him was the department head always there with subtle suggestions. But, he was no Dumbledore. Then, there was the Dean of the College Science who crossed the line. He tried to control his life, telling him what field he could study or to cease with his expensive experiences. But then shithead held his research in ransom until he started teaching classes to the undergraduates.

He clearly didn't want to deal with anymore dunderhead but he wanted to get back to his research. So the Dean picked organic chemistry for him to teach. Nevertheless, his section of organic chemistry classes was dropped by the entirety of his students after the first midterm. But in hindsight he should have stuck to teaching chemistry.

"Welcome Professor Snape." the college president said as the man in question walked into the room.

"Please sit down we have much to discuss like your organic chemistry class and your future at our university." the president continued channeling the Dark Lord.

"I'd rather stand." Professor Snape drawled.

"So why did you fail all these students?" the president said bluntly.

"I hate children all of them are dunderhead I only came here to research but then you put stipulations on me now I have to do this in order to return to my research without any distractions." Professor Snape yelled at the president.

"Well you just can't be paid for doing research you have to do something and come bringing to university but don't worry I have the perfect position for you. You can be our new football coach!"

"I can't be our new football coach; I know nothing about the sport. Just let me do my research alone in peace." Severus flippantly drawled.

"When you came to this university you signed a contract, didn't you? Then you must become our new coach." the president's voice dripped with malice.

"What happened to the old coach?" Severus asked with disdain.

"Do you live underneath a rock? Real Close was fired for molesting little kids and his players for years." the president yelled at him.

Silence germinated the room like moss on a stone until the door opened.

"So this is our head coach?" Hermione asked confused at the sight of Professor Snape.

"Yes. Ms. Athletic Director, this is our new head coach." the president confirmed.

"She's the director? I thought that the athletic director is an old man." Severus stated.

"Well our university's athletic director was an old man until he heard about the head coach's scandal and then his cheating ways was exposed to the public. Thus he flung himself outside his glass windows of his office falling six stories to his death." the president sternly told Severus while Hermione internal flinched from the disturbing news.

Silence once again drenched the room.

"Effective immediately you are stripped of your professor title, Severus Snape. You now have the answer to the athletic director and continue the undefeated streak of our college's football team. Good luck." The university president said giving the former potions professor a smug and superior smile.

"I will not be her underling." Severus said through gnashed teeth.

"Well Miss Granger is your new boss Coach Snape, deal with the bed you made." the president said with finality.

Severus stormed out of the room wreaking havoc with his anger.

On the campus, green leaves were turning consistency of gold, citrine and brown. Those leaves already of the warm colored variety were falling. Alumni were condescendingly betting against their new coach odds with the existing hard schedule. Said coach was in his new office trying to salvage the roster. The scandals of the administration weren't the only scandals plaguing the campus. The former starting quarterback was only running in the jail. Domestic abuse and murder of his long term girlfriend were the charges facing the once promising young man. Some of the defensive linemen were caught in a cheating ring and were expelled from the University for Academic Dishonesty. A running back was in trouble with the authorities for spanking his child - his 4 year old son. To make things worse, all the players that were pristine in character and therefore could leave the university were jumping ship and joining teams that they would have to meet this season. In short, the whole team was a mess that he was now responsible to clean up in time for Saturday Night's game.

Severus took a miserable sigh and then the door opened. Athletic Director Hermione Granger stepped through the door and invaded his personal space.

"So I took the liberty of finding current enrolled students in good standing that have a varsity football background. That's in the red folder. If you look at the yellow folder, you'll see that I collected the past plays the former coach used." Severus sighed deeply. "I know. But then in the blue folder there's collection of new plays that I will think will serve you well." Hermione rattled off in her know it all manner.

"Is this all necessary?" Severus inquired tired from the day's stresses.

"Also, in the black folder is collection of suggestions of assistant coaches to fill your cabinet. Goodnight and good luck." Hermione said as shut the door.

Well at least I have somewhere to start with this miserable college American football team thanks that insufferable woman Severus thought before nodding off to sleep in his chair.


End file.
